theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
Bliss' Funeral Ceremony
Transcript * and Thunder Rumbling * Narrator: The funeral chapel-- * Samurai Jack falls, lands on the ground and stops right by the church building and goes inside where Blisstina's funeral ceremony's taking place. * Narrator: "Oh hello, Samurai Jack, you don't wanna be late for this (He sniffs a bit depressingly.) super special event." * Samurai Jack opens the church door. * Professor Utonium is standing right by Blisstina's open purple casket that contains the sugar, spice and everything nice inside of it with Samurai Jack holding a tissue box and Professor Utonium grabs a tissue and Samurai Jack puts the tissue box right back on the table side. * Professor Utonium: A Bit * Professor Utonium runs off sobbing wildly. * Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup fly right over depressingly and stop right by Blisstina's open purple casket. * Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup rub Blisstina's deceased right hand. * Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup: And Whimpering A Bit * Bubbles: "Why?" * Blossom: "Why, oh why Blisstina? Why did it have to be you?" * Buttercup: "WHYYYYYYYYY?!?" * Cut to Ms. Bellum, Eugene, the Mayor and and Ms. Keane carrying Blisstina's now closed purple casket right over to the grave pit which would soon be Blisstina's grave. * Robin Snyder's digging up Blisstina's soon to be grave. * The tombstone reads ''R.I.P. Blisstina ''on it. * The other Robin, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Terra, Dee-Dee, Samurai Jack, Naruto, Ben, Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Cheese, Mr. Herriman, Madame Foster, the Mayor, Ms. Bellum, and Ms Keane are looking depressed now that Blisstina's gone for good. * Ms. Bellum, Eugene, the Mayor and Ms. Keane put Blisstina's closed purple casket right in the grave pit. * Donny and Barry: Nervously In Depression * Nick: And Whimpering A Bit * Nick: (running right over to the closed purple casket) "NOOOOOOOOOO!" * The Amoeba Boys: And Wailing * Professor Utonium: Wildly * Blisstina's closed purple casket's getting prepared to be buried in the grave pit. * Mayor: Wildly * Barry and Donny: Wildly * Lenny: Wildy * Finn and Jake are just standing there in depression. * Ms. Bellum: A Bit * Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup are sobbing wildly while Mordecai and Rigby support them.) * Robin puts the shovel down. * Robin's tearing up slightly * The 3 Eds, Ms. Keane, Adam, Jake and Bugs take turns using the shovel. * Just like the other 3 Powerpuff Girls and Professor Utonium, Ms. Keane's looking down in depression that her good friend and neighbor's gone for good. * Bloo, Eduardo, Coco and Mr. Herriman are sobbing heavily and they're standing right next to Mac, Wilt, Frankie and Madame Foster who are looking right at them. * Billy, Grim, Irwin, Pudd'n and Sperg are sobbing heavily while Mandy looks quite annoyed with them. * Ms. Keane: A Bit * Gumball's standing right next to Darwin and he's also sobbing his eyes out. * Robin, Raven, Starfire Cyborg and Beast Boy are sobbing heavily that Blisstina has passed away in her death bed episode. * Scooby and Shaggy are both sobbing heavily. * Samurai Jack's depressed now that his apprentice is gone for good. * Bugs is burying Blisstina's closed purple casket. * Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup's still sobbing wildly while having their right hands out at Blisstina's soon to be grave. * Cut to Manboy in the wooden hideout...... * Manboy: "Goodbye, Blisstina." * Manboy: Chuckle * Manboy: A Bit * The very next morning, the rainstorm just stopped and Professor Utonium walks right over and puts a jewelry box right on Blisstina's grave. * Narrator: Farewell and goodbye, Blisstina, you'll always remain in our hearts and minds. Category:Funeral Ceremony